Chuck Vs The Scarlet Symbol
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: A crossover of Ncis, White Collar, Psych, The Mentalist, and Chuck. Ying-Yang. Only clue you'll get!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover of White Collar, Ncis, Physch, The Mentalist, Burn Notice, and Chuck. Prior knowlege is needed.**

**I do not own the characters or the show!**

"I'm cutting it Peter." Neal Caffery told his FBI partner. The fed nodded briskly. He didn't like this plann, but they couldn't have Neal being tracked in Washington. Peter pulled out his phone.

"Caffery's cutting the anklet. Make sure no alarms go off." Peter snapped his phone shut. He knew that disabling Neal's anklet was illegal, but it was for Elizabeth.

"We,ve got a plane to catch Neal. We have maybe six or seven days to solve this case and get you back on grid."

"Peter I know. Mozzie is meeting us at the airport and his NCIS contact is meeting us in Washington."

"Neal, if you try to escape, I will catch you and there are no second chances this time."

"Peter I know. I want to catch this guy just as much as you do." Peter didn't look convinced. "well. maybe not as much, but I still want to catch him... And I have a friend to catch up with.

"Neal, just don't do anything stupid. You have something good here."

"Peter, I know." the ex-con-turned-FBI-consultant promised.

* * *

"We've got a dead marine." Gibbs told his team. He walked to his desk and grabbed his gear. His team was still where they had been a minitue ago. "You need an invitation? Gear up. DiNozzo get the truck. Ziva get Ducky. Go! Now!"

"On it, boss." Tony DiNozzo said.

Gibbs looked up at the balcony above his team's bullpen. Director Vance was looking down. He motioned for Gibbs to follow him to MTAC. Gibbs sighed but did as he was told.

"Gibbs," the Director said, "Wrap this one up quick. Time limit: six maybe seven days."

"Is that all you had to tell me Leon? You could have just called." Gibbs walked away and joined his team in the truck. The body was located in anmovie theater where a Hitchcokmarathon had been playing the night before. A ying-yang symbol had been spray-painted on the ornate front door.

* * *

"Jewles, we have to catch this guy." Shawn Spencer told his friend. Gus interjected before Juliet couls reply.

"Shawn, I know you're upset that Abigale broke up with you, but you have to let it go. There have been no Ying killings in Santa Barbra since you saved Abby and Jewles."

"Gus is right Shawn." Juliet O'Hara said. "You beat him at his own game."

"This isn't over." Shawn promised. His serious voice was in contrast with his usually joking tone. "Yang was obbsessed with me, why not Ying too?"

* * *

"Jane, what are you doing?" Lisbon asked her consultant.

"What does it look like I"m doing Lisbon?" Patrick nelt down and sniffed the dead girl's hand. "I'm examining the body!"

"It's a serial killer." Patrick Jane announced after a minute.

"How could you possibly know that?" the Serious Crimes team leader asked.

"Well, there is no sign of a struggle, but her nose is pink from being drugged. Her hands smell like lemons, so they were recently washed, and there is a note taped to her chest with a ying-yang symbol taped to it. So serial killer. Serial killer who knows what he is doing."

Van Pelt , Rigsby, and Cho walked over.

"He's right," Cho said. "The killer is known as the Ying-Yang Killer. Mr Yang was caught by the Santa Barbra Police. It was recently discovered that Yang had a partner. Mr. Ying is still at large.

This was not good news for the Serious Crimes Unit. Serial killers took time and patience to catch.

"Who caught him?" Lisbon asked.

"Her acctualy. Yang was a girl. Ying is a boy."

"How do you know that?" Grace Van Pelt asked. She was always curious as to Patricks abilites.

"It's simple really. This is not a random murder. It is well thought out. But it is not passionate in the way a woman's crimes would be. So Ying is a man. Ying and Yang are opposite so Yang is a girl."

"He's right, about Yang anyway. Rigsby added.

* * *

Michael Westen walked up the stairs leading to his loft. The door was ajar. Michael drew his gun and entered his apartment, pushing the door open slowly. Hanging from the balcony was a picture of Fiona. Drawn in the middle of her forehead was a ying-yang sign.

* * *

"Bro! Wake up!" Devon 'Awsome' told his brother-in-law Chuck. Chuck grudingly got out of bed and prepared for work. He headed to the Orange Orange to meet Sarah.

Sarah was cleaning the counter when Chuck walked in.

"Chuck, I'm so glad you're here! I need you to flash!"

"Why... what's up Sarah?" Chuck's tone became nervous at Sarah's histeria.

"I found a ying-yang symbol carved into the paint of my car this morning. And Big Mike is missing. An identical symbol was carved into his office door."

Sarah showed Chuck the sign. He flashed. Pure terror filled Chuck's mind. 'He's calling us out.' were the only words running through his head.

* * *

"A series of Ying kidnappings and killings have been reported across the country." The newswoman announced. A smokey voice laughed from the shadows. The TV went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Read my other story. Pure Burn Notice drama! The return of Bly!_**

The trip was long and tedious. Peter Burke's neck was stiff from the few hours in crappy plane seats. He was nervous about meeting Mozzie's contact. Speak of the devil. The round, bald walked up, a taller, dark man at his side. Peter knew immediately that this man was Mozzie's NCIS contact. His entire being commanded attention, though there was nothing specifically different about him. The only thing that stood out was the toothpick he was chewing on. It was more subtle. The way he carried himself, the way his eyes roamed around the busy airport.

"Leon Vance." The man said, offering his hand to Peter.

"Peter Burke. And this is Neal Caffery." Peter introduced, returning the handshake.

"I know. The infamous art forger." Leon commented.

"You must be Mozzie's contact." Leon flinched at the term.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Neal was standing off to the side. He was still not completely comfortable around Feds. Especially this man. He recognized him.

"Mozzie, Peter, can I talk to you?" Neal asked, dragging the two men away. "Moz, you could have warned us that your contact was the danm director!" Neal said.

"I didn't think you would recognize him! He's an NCIS suit!" Mos replied, defending himself.

"That is the director of NCIS? What information does he have on Elizabeth's sister?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Mozzie answered apologetically. "But he does have information on a dead marine with similar circumstances to that of Molly's kidnapping."

"Then let's go and talk to him." Peter announced, walking back over.

* * *

Leon watched with well disguised intrest as the infamous Neal Caffery led Mozzie and Peter away. He wondered why Neal and Peter hadn't introduced themselves as FBI. The men came back.

"Director," Peter said respectfuly, "Can you tell me anything that might pertain to the man with the ying-yang symbol who has kidnapped my sister-in-law and murdered a marine?"

* * *

"DiNozzo, bag and tag. McGee, pictures. Ziva, you're with me, interviewing the witness." The team did as they were told. Gibbs and Ziva walked away.

"You were late this morning McTardy." Tony told the younger agent.

"Maybe you were just early, Tony." Came Tim's reply.

"No, McTardy Pants. You were late, and as senior agent and current leader of this team, I order you to go get coffee. We are going to be here for awhile."

McGee was barly holding back a smile.

"Gibbs is standing behind me isn't he?" DiNozzo asked.

A hand hit him in the back of the head.

"Ya think DiNozzo?" The team leader replied from behind DiNozzo.

"Thank you, Boss." was Tony's customary answer.

"Director called. There are visitors at NCIS who he thinks will be vital to our investigation. Something about a related case in New York."

The team finished processing the scene and left Ducky and Palmer to finish their argument with the body. Palmer had gotten lost again.

Back at headquarters the team found Leon Vance standing in the bullpen with three strange men. One was round and balding. He did not appear to be comfortable surrounded by so many government workers. The next was taller and muscular, but slightly round in the middle. His hair was dark and short. This man was wearing an inexpensive suit, but it was well tailored to fit his frame, a LEO. The third man was perhaps the most interesting. He was thin and muscular with an expensive suit and even more expensive shoes. His hair was dark, like the second man's but longer, and curly, more boyish. A black Fedora sat jauntily on his head.

The team walked over and Vance began to speak.

"Special Agent Gibbs, team leader. Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee. Agent David." He said, pointing out each in turn. "This is Agent Burke, FBI, Neal Caffery, and his friend." He also pointed out each of these men. Neal was wearing the hat, Burke, the inexpensive suit, and Friend was the round one.

"Does Friend have a name, Leon?" Gibbs asked scaldingly.

Leon was about to respond, but stopped short at the look on Ziva's face.

"Moz?" She whispered.

"Ziva?"

* * *

"Spencer." Karen Vick said, "We have a problem."

Her tone told Shawn everything he needed to know, and it confirmed his fears. Shawn put his hand to his head and felt Gus stiffen beside him.

"Ying has struck again. More than once. He is calling out more than me this time." Shawn said in his best getting-psych-vibes voice. The Chief nodded.

"One kipnapping and two killings that we know of."

"If there is not more yet, there will be." Shawn said, his voice ringing in the quiet office.

"Who is he calling out this time?" Gus asked.

"Me." A voice announced. Two women and three men were standing in the doorway. The man who had spoken was blonde and wearing a gray suit. Shawn immediatly reconized him.

"You're Patrick Jane, Mentalist. You had a TV show as a pyschic. How did you land that gig by the way? I have been wanting to get into show biz, but I have been kind of bust. Where are my manors. I'm Shawn Spencer, this is my assistant Joe Bob Cookie..." Shawn said, pointing to Gus.

"My name is acctualy Burten Guster. You can call me Gus." He interjected.

"Anyway," Shawn continued, "You're a fake! I could not believe it."

"You should believe it. You are also a fake. A mentalist, as they call me." Patrick Jane said.

"I resent that. I will have you know that I have solved over a hundred unsolvable cases with my phsyic abilities."

"I don't doubt that. But there are no such thing as phsyics." Jane came back, a smirk on his face.

Shawn frowned. " I disagree.." But he was cut off by the Mentalist.

" You are a dishonest..." Patrick was cut off too.

"Jane." The short, dark-haired woman with the peircing green eyes warned. At the same time Karen warned "Spencer."

Both woman looked at each other, and the dark-haired one introduced herself and her team.

"I'm Tearesa Lisbon. This is Grace Van Pelt." Tearesa said, nodding to a tall younger woman with fiery red hair and a thin frame.

"This is Cho and Rigsby. We are with the CBI." Cho was Asian with short dark hair. Shawn noted that he was wearing a very expensive, though ugly, watch. Rigsby was wearing a similar watch. His hair was dark and short cut.

And this is Patrick Jane. Our consultant." Lisbon finished.

"Didn't we already clarify that?" Shawn asked Gus in an undertone.

"Yes you did . Do you have ant tea, and possibly a couch?" Jane answered and asked at the same time.

"Tea? Couch? What do we look like a bed and breakfest?" Lassiter demanded, entering the room, Juliet right on his heels.

"What do you need, Chief?" Juliet asked, not in the mood to have to break up and argument. Shawn doubled over before the Chief could answer.

"Bloood! Bloooooood! A smile. A smile in blooood." Patrick stiffened at Shawn's words.

"Peace. Ying! Yang. Bloooood. Peace. Red toes." Shawn continued. Jane again looked less than comfortable. Shawn stood up.

"Red John is working with Ying." He announced.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- Wow! It really has been awhile on this one. I hope I can get my muse back. On a completely unrelated note, I am not listening to "The Last Five Years," having finished "A Chorus Line." If you want to know which one is better, well I can't tell you, because I'm really liking them both. I recommend listening to both of them. Thank-you for reading! Love you all!_**

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tony asked, surprise clear on his face. Mozzie shot a look at Ziva. It did not go unnoticed by either Neal or Gibbs.

"Ah, yes. We met a few years back in . . . um, where was it, Moz? The place with those beautiful pink flowers?" Ziva answered, talking to Moz pointedly. He pinked for a minute before responding.

"I think it was Paris, Z." He said, glancing at Neal out of the corner of his eyes, then quickly scanning the room.

"Z?" McGee demanded.

"How come he gets to call you a nick-name?" He asked, not hiding his annoyance over an argument they had earlier.

"Um, Agent McGee? I think we have more important things to focus on." Peter Burke said, stepping away from Neal and holding out his hand.

"Right. So, Agent Burke's sister-in-law was kidnapped yesterday by the serial killer slash serial kidnapper known as Mr. Yin. His partner, Mr. Yang, was arrested a few weeks ago in Santa Barbra. This is the first time either of the Yin-Yang killers have struck outside of Santa Barbra. So not only will be working with the FBI, but CBI, SBPD, and the CIA will all be flying in representatives. From the CBI, team leader Teresa Lisbon and her team, Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt will be coming. Along with their consultant Patrick Jane. They will meet up with the SBPD's detectives Lassiter and O'Hara, and their psychic consultants Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster in Santa Barbra before flying in. The CIA will be sending their top agents, Sarah Walker, Charles Bartowski, and John Casey." Vance finished and took a deep breath.

"Good. I think that's everyone. The other teams should be here soon. I think the agents from California have an interesting new devlopment. Until they get here, sit tight. Agent Burke, and Agent Gibbs, please come with me." Ha said walking to MTAC, the agents he requested right on his heals.

"Well that's a hot mess." Tony said sitting down at his desk.

"I'm confused." Ziva announced.

"Well. . . " McGee walked over to her desk and began to explain it all quietly. Neal sat himself down in McGee's desk and watched the show, while Mozzie stood awkwardly in the middle of the bull-pen. All they could do now was wait for the expected flights to get in.

**_A/N- Yeah. Confusing. Trust me, I know. I hope you all like it anyway!_**


End file.
